


Out Of the Ashes

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are magic bonded, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cults, Demon Summoning, F/M, Hurt Characters, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec, Inquisitor Alec, M/M, Max’s blood father, New Demon, Valentine 2.0, Violence, but not at the same time, he’s a great leader, he’s important to the story, kinda like the parabatai bond, prince of hell, will tag him when he comes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Alec tried to give the prejudice boy a second chance in the past. He was young and naive and Alec believed that he was not fully aware of the consequences of his actions, but he was wrong. And now, they have to pay the price.Takes places directly after my previous fic “A Father’s Love.” (Literally a couple days after chapter 14)If you are new to this series I highly recommend reading the other stories before starting this, especially “The Transfers” and “A Father’s Love,” otherwise you will be pretty confused about what is going on.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355212
Comments: 45
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until next week to post this, but I don’t like not having an ongoing fic up, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is 30  
> Max is 6  
> Rafael is 9
> 
> This is basically an introductory story so it’s not going to be long. The real depth with come in a future story.

Two weeks. 

It has been two weeks since Rachel and Oliver had gone to Cambridge to visit their old family and no one has heard a word from them since. It was driving Magnus insane. He was worried for his adopted sister and he had half a mind to portal to the Institute himself and demand to see her. Alec quickly convinced him otherwise and had left the house this morning with a promise to contact the Head there and see how they were doing. 

Alec left for work approximately five hours and thirty seven minutes ago, taking the boys with him to drop off at the Alicante academy for school. With everyone gone Magnus had no one to distract him from his thoughts. He paced around the house, repeatedly running his hands nervously through his hair, not caring that he was ruining his perfectly styled spikes. 

What if something bad happened to them? The Cambridge Institute would have contacted Isabelle if something did. Right? It was Cambridge’s duty to contact a Shadowhunters current Head of any health changes or injuries and Isabelle would have called him or Alec if that were the case. That did not stop him from worrying, though. 

A loud whooshing sound was heard behind him and he quickly shot his arm up to catch the fire message in his hand. He brought it down and noticed Alec’s familiar handwriting.

_Come to my office. Quickly._

Feeling his stomach dropping, Magnus summoned a portal and ran through it to come out in front of Alec’s office door. Without even a second thought, he burst through the door to see Alec sitting on the edge of his desk, in front of two figures that were sitting in his guest chairs. They turned and Magnus let out a relieved sigh when he saw both Rachel and Oliver safe and sound. 

“Magnus!” Rachel cried and ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. 

Magnus squeezed her back just as tightly and pressed his cheek against the top of her head. “I was so worried about you, saudara.”

Rachel leaned back and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Magnus gasped and took her face in his hands. She had a large, dark, black and blue over her right eye. A large bruised welt on her forehead and a split lip.

“What the fuck?” Magnus growled and looked over her shoulder at Oliver to see him in a similar beat up state. “What the hell happened?”

Alec sighed and raised his hand to beckon the warlock closer. Rachel pulled away and took her seat next to Oliver while Magnus went into his husbands arms. Together, they faced the two young shadowhunters.

“Izzy called me today because she could not get in contact with the Cambridge institute and Lydia was not able to contact anyone there either, so I was about to go and see what was happening when these two showed up here,” Alec informed Magnus, who nodded.

“What happened?” Magnus demanded to know who hurt his family so he could hurt them.

“It was all fine at first,” Oliver began. “My family was behaving pretty decently, even though they refused to apologize for anything. They kept trying to give us reasons on why we should come back and that they would forgive us for what we had done and that we could put it all behind us.” 

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“It was Jack who was the issue. He kept shoving us into walls and going to far during sparing.”

“It wasn’t just us either,” Rachel chimed in. “I was talking to a lot of people and apparently he’s been nasty to almost everyone there the past couple years and it’s only been getting worse. He’s even formed his own group inside the institute that follow behind him like lap dogs. We tried to tell Arthur about it, but he dismissed us. Everyone says he’s in denial about what’s been going on in his institute.”

Magnus had a bad feeling in his gut. Something was telling him that this was not right, that there was something going on behind the scenes in that institute. “I don’t like this.”

Shaking his head, Alec agreed. “I think I’m going to pay Arthur a visit and see what’s going on there myself. I did not have much authority when Jack was sent back, so I just asked that he had an eye kept on him, but now. . . now I’m gonna get to the bottom of this and put a stop to whatever is going on.”

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his chair and leaned his elbow on the arm. “Something is wrong there. The way people kept looking at us, looking at each other. There’s something going on that we were not in on and I’m afraid that it has something to do with my family and that scares me.”

Rachel reached out and took his hand in hers. It pained them that the family they grew up with was changing, that they were possibly involved in something that they should not be. “It will be okay, Ollie.”

Alec nodded. “Okay, why don’t you two go home, get something to eat and check in with Izzy. She’s been worried sick about you.”

They nodded and stood, taking the time to hug the older men before they made their way towards the door. They could feel the tension in the young couple and they swore that they would do whatever they could to put them at ease. 

“Let us know if you find out anything, Alec,” Rachel asked. “Please.”

“Of course. As soon as I find anything out I’ll let you know.”

They watched the two walk hand in hand to the permanent portals and disappear into the one leading to New York. Sighing, Alec made his way back into the office, Magnus shutting the door behind them as he followed behind. He watched his husband make his way over to couches and flop down hard on top of the leather, hands coming up to rub over his face.

Magnus smiled sadly and went over to join him. “We knew it was a bad idea to let them go in the first place,” he commented as he crawled on top of his husband and buried his face in his neck.

Alec’a arms came down to wrap around the older man and squeezed him tightly. “Was I to lenient on Jack when he was in New York?”

Magnus hummed and kissed his neck. “Maybe. He was young and you were giving him the benefit of the doubt. You wanted to give him a chance and he did not take it. That’s on him, not you. He’s an adult now and whatever repercussions he gets he deserves. You’ll figure it out, my love.”

“I hope so. I just hate seeing those two constantly in pain over this.”

Magnus could not help but agree. Oliver and Rachel have been mentally abused almost their whole lives and, now that they finally got out, they were still getting backlashes from the family they left behind. This was why Magnus did not want them to leave. He wanted them to stay as far away from that institute and those in it for the rest of their lives. 

“I’m going to Cambridge tomorrow,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes. “I need to figure this out as soon as I can. For Oliver and Rachel’s sake if nothing else.”

Magnus agreed. Oliver and Rachel were their family now. It was their responsible and their need to protect them.

And they will. Whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes and speaks to the Head of the Cambridge Institute

“Arthur Baker!”

Alec’s voice boomed across the institute when he stepped through the portal. He looked around himself to see dozens of wide eyed shadowhunters staring at him. Some visibly shaking from the anger radiating off of him.

“You,” he addressed the girl closest to him. “Take me to Arthur’s office.”

“Yes, sir,” she squealed.

He followed her as she briskly walked through the institute and all around him people were giving him strange looks. Some were looks of fear, others of awe, but it was a certain few that stood out to him. Those that looked at him in anger, as though his very presence was offending them. 

“Here we are, sir.” The girl told him and quickly turned to run away.

Alec watched her go and was about to walk into the office when he felt eyes boring into his skull. That was not strange, since everyone was staring at him, it was the feeling he was getting from that stare. He turned and immediately met the bright blue eyes of Jack. 

The boys expression changed from shock to pure hatred in the blink of an eye. His hands were clenched at his sides and he rocked forward slightly in the balls of his feet, as if he was debating on charging at Alec, but thought best of it. Instead of choosing confrontation, Jack turned sharply and stormed off in the opposite direction. There was a group of about a dozen people that he left behind that looked at Alec in confusion before following after the dirty blonde haired boy. 

That must be the group that Oliver mentioned. Alec can see why he was afraid when he talked about it. The way they were all dressed were not standard shadowhunter gear. They had dark red leather straps wrapped around their legs and torso and on the back of all their shirts was a symbol that resembled some type of stick figure designed creature doing, what appeared to be, a handstand.

Did Jack and all these other young shadowhunters get caught up in a cult? The isolation and anger towards those not in their group pointed towards it. He would have to ask around and see what others who lived here have to say on the matter. He may even have to speak to Oliver’s parents.

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood! What can I do for you?”

Alec turned back around to see Arthur Baker, the Head of the Cambridge institute, standing with his office door open, a tight smile on his lips. His slicked back brown hair was speckled with grey and he appeared to have lost weight since Alec saw him last. His body was hunched and his sunken eyes were wide. He looks like a child who got caught doing something he should not be doing.

“It’s Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane,” Alec told him sternly and pushed past him to stalk into his office. “And I’m here on a matter that I thought has been dealt with already, but apparently has only gotten worse.”

“Forgive me, Inquisitor, I meant no disrespect.” Arthur closed the door and moved back behind his desk to sit. He motion for Alec to take a seat, which was ignored. “What matter are you talking about.”

Alec placed his palms on the desk and leaned forward so that he was intimidatingly close to Arthur’s face and lowered his voice to a growl. “Can you tell me why Oliver and Rachel came back home looking as if they fought an army single-handedly.”

Arthur looked away and sighed. “I don’t know what exactly happened, but one of the kids saw and came and got me. By the time I got there everyone was gone except for the Oliver and Rachel.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “But you know who did it.”

“I do.” Arthur nodded, looking back at Alec.

“Then why hasn’t Jack been punished?”

“It wasn’t just Jack!”

“Then why haven’t all involved been punished!”

Arthur shot to his feet and stomped his foot like a petulant child. “It’s not that easy.”

“And why not?” Alec stood up straight and crossed his arms. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Arthur put his hands in his hair and gripped so hard that Alec was surprised he did not rip off chucks. “I. . . I think he summoned a greater demon.”

Alec’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. “Excuse me? Why haven’t you had him detained then?”

“Because it’s all based on word of mouth and what people have seen. I had one of my senior hunters assigned on a patrol wit him and a couple of his friends to see if she could get any information.” The middle aged man sighed deeply. “They came back. She didn’t. Claimed a demon got the jump on them and got her.”

“Do you believe that?”

Arthur met Alec’s eyes. “No. I think they killed her, or maybe a demon did get her, but it was acting with them.”

Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did want to go through this again. He went through one war with a power hungry psychopath and he did not want another, but it seemed inevitable. They gave Jack to much freedom in the hopes that he would turn his life around and that was their mistake. Now they were dealing with the repercussions.

“I’m going to talk to his parents.”

“Good luck.” Arthur let out a harsh laugh. “I’m not sure that would do you much good.”

“It will give me something to go off of.”

“They are not your biggest fans, Inquisitor.”

Alec smirked. “Trust me, I’ve dealt with that before.”

Arthur nodded. “Then ask Away, but, please be careful, sir.”

“I will. Thank you, Arthur.”

Alec turned away the the Head and made his way out of the office and to their command center. He looked around at all the people scurrying about. It seemed such a normal scene to him, that the though that some of these people were plotting the death and harm of others around them seemed ludicrous. He hated it. He hated the underlying tension he could feel in the air. The choking feeling that all these people must endure everyday. The ghost feeling a magic everyone.

He has been around magic enough to be able to feel it in the air. The static that clung to his flesh a familiar, yet disgusting feeling. This was not the comforting feel of his husbands magic, this was a violent and aggressive magic that sparked through this institute. Alec mentally and physically sighed. He needed to find out what Jack and his posse have been doing and, if he summoned something, what was it that he summoned. 

The first step he needed to take was Jack’s parents, so Alec turned away from the controlled chaos of the ops room and went on his way to hunt down the Branwells.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are a little shorter than normal, I’m doing that to get them to you when I want because I do not like how long it took me to post “A Fathers Love.” Life is busy and it sucks, but you’re still getting the full story, I’m just breaking them up in different chapter parts than I normally would. 
> 
> Love you guys 💜

Alec leaned against the library wall and stared at where Richard and Victoria Branwell were talking silently on the couches by the fireplace, heads pressed close together as if they were telling secrets. Which they probably were. He did not know who exactly could be trusted in this institute and who could not. Judging from the past, the Branwells who lived here could not be.

Pulling out his stele, Alec activated his soundless rune and moved so that he was hidden behind the couple, in between the bookshelves. He promised Magnus that he was just going to talk to Arthur and come right home, so that they could all plan together, but he could not wait. He needed some answers now before things get any worse. Magnus will forgive him.

“I don’t trust the demon,” he heard Richard growl.

“Of course not, it’s a demon. Why on earth would we trust it?” Victoria sounded annoyed.

Alec maneuvered his body so that he could peer between the books and see the backs of their heads. Their blonde hair illuminated by the fire.

“What did he trade for its help?” Richard asked her.

“He did not tell me. I think he was worried I would be angry at the offer,” Victoria growled. “What he did tell me was that the demon was helping him because he was looking for someone.”

There was a long pause before Richard answered her. “Looking for who?”

“Jack said a boy.”

“Why would the demon be looking for a boy?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Alec watched as she reached up and smacked the back of his head. “All Jack said was that he was looking for a boy, around the age of six or seven, and that he thinks he’s close to the New York Institute.”

Richard sighed. “No wonder Jack agreed to whatever deal it was so fast. He wants everyone in that Institute dead as much as we do.”

“Yes, but that disgusting Lightwood boy is no longer there and is the Inquisitor. What is this world coming to?”

“It makes it harder to get to him,” Richard murmured, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. “Are we going to have to worry about this child?”

“Well, if it’s the demons child the we might, even if it’s only six or seven years old. We don’t know how powerful the child is now or how strong it will become. I’d rather dispose of the brat than give it back to it.”

Alec clenched his fists as he continued to listen. These people had no shame. As a shadowhunter we should be protecting everyone, even Downworlders, and if a demon was looking for its child than it was their duty to protect the child and kill the demon.

He was to preoccupied with glaring at the couple, and thinking of how to solve the situation, that Alec did not notice the figure moving up slowly behind him, until he was slammed up against the bookshelf in front of him and a dagger was pressed to his throat. 

“Hello, Inquisitor.” 

His title was spoken with so much distain that Alec could have easily placed who the man behind him was, even if he could not recognize the voice. “Hello, Jack.”

Richard and Victoria came running around the corner when they heard the noise and stopped short with matching smirks at the sight of their son pining The Inquisitor. It hit at Alec’s pride that he allowed the younger man to get this close to him and he knows that that is something that they are going to hold against him.

As if on cue, Richards mocking voice hit his ears. “Oh, did the big bad Inquisitor get over powered by a teenager?”

Alec sighed and it made Jack press the knife harder against his throat. “Richard, Victoria, how have you two been lately?”

Victoria shrugged, smirk still present on her face. “Not bad, could be better considering it seems we have vermin running around the institute.” She gave him a quick once over. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to ask you guys some questions, but you’ve already answered them, so, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” Alec tried to pull away from Jack, but the blade dug in so deep that blood started to trickle down his throat.

“Oh, no, Inquisitor. You can’t leave just yet,” Jack sneered. “I know someone who is desperate to meet you.” He pulled the knife away from Alec’s neck.

“What-” Alec had a moment before a blunt end was slammed into the back of his head and the world started to fade. He had one last thought before darkness over came him.

_Magnus is going to kill me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦃Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!🦃  
> And to those who don’t, I hope you have a good Thursday💜

“Okay, Maxie, just focus,” Magnus prompted his youngest who was in front of him trying to make the sliding doors leading to their balcony open. “Just think about what you want.”

Max bit his lip and lifted his hand. He took a deep breath and flicked his wrist, the door instantly sliding open for him. The blue boys eyes widened and he started jumping around the room, cheering.

“Good job, Max!” Magnus praised.

Rafael was clapping his hands lightly and leaned tiredly against his Papa’s side, where they were sitting on the couch. He woke up this morning with a fever and has been feeling quite down all day. Magnus brushed his hand through his oldest boys hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“How yah doing Rafe?” Magnus whispered to him. 

“My head and my belly hurts,” Rafael answered in a small voice.

Magnus continued to brush his hands through Rafael’s hair, pushing some magic into him to ease the pain. He and Alec agreed to not heal the boys of passing illnesses to help build their immune systems, but it was hard for Magnus to watch his boy be in pain and not do anything about it. 

“Rafe, look.” Max ran over to stand in front of his brother. “This will make you feel better!”

The young boy placed his hands in front of him, palms up and wiggled his fingers. Immediately, yellow and orange sparkles of light began shooting up in the air and sprinkling around them. Max continued to wiggle his fingers and all three of them watched as the colors continued to change until it was all the colors of the rainbow until it all faded in a big puff of pink smoke.

Rafael smiled tiredly. “That was cool, Max.”

“Did it make you feel better?” Max asked him innocently.

“A little bit.”

Pleased that he helped make his brother better, Max went back to the sliding door, continuing to practice opening and closing it with his magic. 

“Papa, can I go to bed?” Rafael mumbled.

Magnus nodded and helped him stand. “Do you need help?” 

Rafael shook his head and slowly made his way to his bedroom. Magnus sighed as he watched him go. He made a potion for him already and gave him a lot of fluids. There was nothing else he could do for him at the moment, but make sure he was comfortable. He made a mental note to wake Rafael up in a hour and have him drink more water and eat something. 

“Papa?”

Magnus glanced away from Rafael’s bedroom door and looked at his youngest. “Whats up, Blueberry?”

“When’s Daddy coming home?” Max asked, picking at the carpet with his fingers.

“Soon, Buddy,” Magnus smiled and motioned for Max to come sit by him. The boy got up and crawled onto the couch to plop down in the spot Rafael had vacated. “He just had to go for a short meeting. He should be home any minute.”

Max smiled and snuggled into his Papa, unaware of the sudden tenseness in the older warlocks body. It suddenly felt as if Magnus was lightly struck by something blunt on the back of his head. He reached up to rub it, but saw no blood when he brought it his hand back for inspection. Pulling away from Max, Magnus flinch when pain spread through his cheek.

_Oh, Alexander, what have you got yourself into._

“Hey, Maxie?” Magnus waited until his son looked up at him. “Can you go play in you room for a little bit, please.”

“Okay, Papa.” Max let out an annoyed huff at having to leave his comfy spot on the couch, but obeyed his father and moved towards his bedroom.

“Thank you, blueberry.”

Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket, once Max was gone, and sent a quick text to Jace, telling him to get to him as quickly as possible. He also shot a text to Rachel to see if she could watch the boys. Not even a minute later he got a text back from both of them, asking for a portal. Snapping his fingers, Magnus summoned two portals and watched as Jace, Clary, Rachel and Oliver all walked through.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked, running up to Magnus. “I felt pain coming from Alec. Is he okay?”

“I have no idea.” Magnus shook his head. “He was going to talk to Arthur at Cambridge, but he didn’t come home when he was supposed to. I think he is hurt, though. I felt it too, Jace.”

“Why did he go by himself?” Oliver asked incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you guys insane. Why didn’t you go with him, Magnus?”

“Rafael is sick and he said he was only going to quickly talk to Arthur and then leave. He said he wasn’t going to be there more than thirty minutes, but it has been almost an hour and then I felt the pain.”

“Oh, no,” Rachel mumbled and turned to her husband. “Ollie?”

Oliver nodded. “I’m going with you Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Oliver, no. You just got back from that place and I’m not going to make you go back again.”

“You’re not making me do anything. Alec is my brother and I want to help him.”

“We could use the help,” Jace chimed in. “We don’t know what’s going to happen when we go there.”

Sighing, Magnus gave in. “Okay, fine.”

Oliver smiled. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“I’ll stay with Rachel and watch the boys,” Clary informed them and moved over to lace her arm through Rachel’s, who smiled and bumped their shoulders together. 

“There’s a potion on my desk in the apothecary for Rafael. Wake him in about thirty minutes to drink it and some water.” Magnus started listing things off to the girls as he snapped Jace and Oliver’s gear onto the coffee table. “If you can get him to eat some toast that would be great, but don’t force him if it’s making him sick, but he needs to drink a whole water botttle every two hours.”

Both girls laughed at the over protective father. “Don’t worry Magnus, we got this.” Clary shook her head fondly. “Are you forgetting that I have to kids back home as well.”

Magnus smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Clary.”

Jace Finished gearing up and turned towards his wife. “Clary, make sure you call Izzy.” At Clary’s nod he turned to Magnus. “She couldn’t come with us, but she’s worried sick and Simon has all the kids, so he couldn’t either.”

“Poor Simon,” Oliver chuckled, strapping his dagger to his thigh. “He always gets stuck with the kids.”

They were all trying to make small talk and lighten the mood as they got ready, but Magnus could sense their anxiety. Their fear. Alec just finished healing from his ordeal with Asmodeus and now he has been dragged into whatever mess is going on now. This was to much stress for the newly turned immortal and Magnus felt his heart rate increase every minute that his husband was not there with him, but he had to be strong. Panicking would not help Alec if the man was in trouble. 

After making sure the girls were settled, Magnus snapped his fingers to make another portal. This one leading to the steps of the Cambridge institute. All three men nodded to each other, signaling that they were ready and, together, stepped through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey!” Alec screamed into the darkness. “Someone!”

He sat alone in the darkened room. Hands and feet tied to the chair he was forced into and left alone for who knows how long. His head throbbed where Jack slammed the hilt of his seraph blade into the back of his head and his eyes were starting to ache from the lack of light.

To make him feel worse, he could feel Magnus’ panic. He knew immediately when he awoke that Magnus felt his pain and new that he was in trouble. He was worried about what his husband would do considering he himself does not know what exactly is happening, therefore he does not know the complete threat. If Magnus just came barging in after him then he might get injured and Alec could not have that.

In order to calm his warlock somewhat he tried to steady his heart rate to mentally tell Magnus that he was alright. Instantly he felt Magnus’ relief flow through him. He knew it was not going to stop his man, but, hopefully, it was enough to keep the warlock from getting injured in the process of getting to him. 

“Oh, Alec! Are you awake?” Jack singsonged right before he opened the door, light flowing in from the hall. He flicked the switch for the room that Alec was in and the older shadowhunter had to squint and blink in order to adjust his eyes. He smiled darkly when he saw Alec. “Good, you are.”

“What do you want from me Jack?” Alec asked, attempting to pull his arms free from the ropes.

“What I want,” he pulled another chair over from the corner of the room and set it in front of Alec, but did not sit in it, “is you dead.”

“Why?”

“Why?” The boy spat. “You took my brother from me. You and your disgusting warlock pet manipulated him and now he’s gone.”

“He’s not gone, Jack.” Alec took a deep breath that burned his throat. “Downworlders aren’t evil. They’re good people and Oliver and Rachel realize that. They don’t want to hold onto an anger that does nothing for them.”

“People? They aren’t people. They’re monsters and should be eradicated from this earth and sent back to hell where they all belong.” He paused when steps were heard coming down the hall and Jack turned towards the door. “He’s coming.”

“Who?”

Jack whipped his head back around to face Alec. “I didn’t want to summon him! I needed help in my quest and he was the only one I could summon who agreed to help me.”

“Okay, so you summoned a demon. What deal did you make with him?” Alec asked, trying to get any information out of the boy. 

“He agreed to help me find my son.” A deep voice answered.

Jack turned back to the door as he backed away from the chair, giving Alec a view of the tall man who was now leaning against the door frame. His pin straight hair was black as night and reached down to his thighs, with two dark blue horns sticking out of his forehead. His ears were pointed and wings, that resembled that of a fly’s, were sprouted out of his back. Dark blue, almost black, skin covered his hands and feet that faded into paleness near his knees and elbows and the only clothes he wore was a fabric, that appeared to be snake skin, that covered his waist and hips.

“He also gave me his soul upon his death.”

“What?” Alec growled. “Who are you?”

The demon smirked and entered the room to sit in the chair to face Alec. “I am Beelzebub.”

“Beelzebub...” No, it can not be. “That means you are...”

The other man nodded. “Yes. I am one of the Princes of Hell.”

Alec’s jaw dropped as he stared at the man. “Edom was destroyed. How are you alive?” 

Beelzebub laughed. The sound of it caused goosebumps to appear of Alec and Jacks skin as they shivered. “None of the Seven Princes were present in Edom when it was destroyed. You only killed the lowly demons that resided there.”

“But-But how...W-Why are you-”

“Oh hush your stuttering child.” Beelzebub held a hand, palm up, towards Alec. “It unbecoming of you.”

Alec snapped his mouth closed.

“Good. Now, where was I? Oh yeah!” He snapped his fingers and a bottle of water appeared in his hands and the restraints on Alec’s arms vanished. The Prince of Hell held the water out to Alec who took it after a moment of consideration. Chugging down as much of the cold liquid as he could.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jack asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Of course. What could he do? He had no weapons and his legs are bound.” He glared at Jack before looking back at Alec. “Now, child, I believe you have something that I want.”

“What do you mean?” Alec lowered the bottle to his lap. 

Beelzebub smirked and the sight of it made Alec’s skin crawl. He tried to send a S.O.S. to Magnus, glancing around at his surroundings to try and convey where he is. Hopefully he is not out of tracking range for both his husband and Jace. As long as one of them can still track him, then that is all he needs.

“You have my son,” Beelzebub continued.

Alec paused in his mental calling to his husband and parabatai and stared at the man. “What are you talking about. Magnus is Asmodeus’ son, not yours.” 

“No, not Magnus.” The demon rolled his eyes. “I’ve been told you are the one who took my child. I found the women I created him with, in her panic at my presence she told me that she left him on the steps of the institute that is located in New York City. I was angry at her for that, so I killed her.” 

Alec flinched, but then his eyes widened at what the man was implicating. “Max.” He whispered.

“Is that what you named him?” He chuffed at that. “Disgusting human names, but yes, if that is what you named him, then you have my Max.”

Alec tried to stand, but the moment he moved Beelzebub snapped the ropes back around his arms. “Stay away from my son!”

“Your son?” Beelzebub once again laughed. “He is my son. If I had showed up sooner then that revolting human that I used would not have abandoned him. I would have taken him before she had the chance. Now, Alexander, you will tell me where my son is so I may take him with me.”

“You aren’t taking him anywhere!” Alec growled and pulled at the ropes harder.

_Magnus!_

“He’s my son, not yours! Why don’t you crawl back into the hole you came out of and leave my family alone!” 

Alec’s panic began to grow again, but now it was not for him. It was for his son. His sweet little boy who apparently was the son of a Prince of Hell. A Prince of Hell who now wanted him back. Alec would rather die than let that happen. He knows how Magnus suffered at the hands of his father when he was a boy and he would be damned if he was going to allow that to happen to his son.

“You insolent child, he is not your son, he is mine.” Beelzebub stood up slowly to loom over Alec. “I will get him back to me one way or another. It may not be now. It may not even be next year or the next ten years, but I will get him back to me. I have an eternity.”

“And I have one as well.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Beelzebub considered the shadowhunter before smirking. “It seems Asmodeus has gone soft.”

“We have a problem,” Jack suddenly exclaimed looking at his phone. “It appears the people looking for Alec are raising a stink. I don’t think I can go back home.”

Beelzebub sighed. “We will collect your parents and whoever else who wishes to join us and then we will leave.”

A loud bang was heard in the hallways and voices started shouting. 

“Well, that’s our cue,” Jack commented, going over to shut the door. “Let’s go.”

“Very well.” Beelzebub snapped our fingers and a portal was created. Jack did not spare Alec a second glance as he jumped through, but the tall Prince or Hell stopped and commented, “see you soon, Alexander,” before following the boy through.

The portal closed just as the door was kicked open and Magnus, Jace, Oliver and a few other, whose clothes symbolized that they were from the Cambridge Institute, stormed through, weapons blazing. They all lowered their weapons once they realized there was no threat in the room.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, running to the bound shadowhunter. “Are you okay?” 

Alec, who had tears pouring down his face, shook his head and, once Magnus snapped his arms and legs free, he jumped into his husbands arms with a sob. He did not care that they had an audience, all the shadowhunter wanted was to be in the love of his lifes arms and to know that it all will be okay. That their little blueberry will be okay.

“It’s okay now, darling.” Magnus clutched Alec close to him. “It’s all okay, now.”

“No, Magnus he’s gonna take our Max! He’s gonna try to take our boy!” Alec cried into Magnus’ throat.

Magnus rubbed his husbands back, trying to soothe his man. “Who, my love?”

They all looked worriedly around at each other. None of them have ever seen Alec this panicked before and it worried them. He was always so calm and collected and, even when he was going through his worsts, he never appeared this frazzled.

“Beelzebub!”


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus was leaning back against the arm of the couch, Alec curled up in his lap, his eyes closed, but Magnus knew he was awake. He could feel him trembling. It hurt his heart to see his husband in pain like this. A pain that he could not heal for it was caused from fear. A fear for their son.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, carding his fingers through his husbands hair. “He’s not going to come anywhere near Max.”

“You don’t know that,” Alec mumbled back. He turned his face into Magnus’ stomach as his emotions reared once more.

“I do. Because you and I, and everyone else in our family, would never let that happen. I even told my father about what is happening and he said that he would not allow Beelzebub to take Max from us.”

Alec sighed and squeezed his husband tighter to him. Asmodeus could only do so much against one of his fellow Princes of Hell. He believed that the man did not want Max to be taken away, but there was only so much everyone can do. “Will it be enough?”

“It has to be.”

That laid there together for the rest of the afternoon. Listening to their boys play, now that Rafe was feeling better, as they watched the sun move and disappear from the sky. It was only when the two young boys came asking about food did they move to sit at the table.

They immediately agreed that they would not tell any of the children. It would spare them emotions that they did not need to deal with at the age they were at, but Alec wondered if they would ever tell them. He did not want to. He wanted to protect his children, especially Max, from a fate that was not destined to be his. And he would. 

It may take time, but they were going to get rid of Beelzebub and Jack and all of their followers. He was never going to come near Max and they were not going to hurt anyone. They refused to allow it and are prepared to do everything in their power to prevent any more pain at the hands of a Prince of Hell and power hungry shadowhunters.

Alec reached over the table and took Magnus’ hand in his and together their watched their children fling peas at each other, loud laughs coming from them both. This was theirs and it will continued to be theirs, no matter the cost.

**************************************************************

“This place is disgusting,” Beelzebub commented as he entered the dilapidated warehouse and looked around. “Why would you ask me to come here?”

Asmodeus tsked. “Stop your whining. I’ve been using this building because no one comes near here. The mundanes have abandoned it long ago.”

Beelzebub lifted an eyebrow at his brother before continuing to survey the room. “I ask again, why did you bring me here?”

“To talk.”

“Ah,” the taller man chuckled. “Your son took mine and now you want to talk.”

“My son did not take him. The child was thrown away and Magnus adopted him. He and Alexander wanted to give the child a home and to love him.”

“But he still has what does not belong to him.”

I beam fell from the roof, making the two men flinch and turn towards the sound, before glaring move again at each other.

Asmodeus growled. “You have plenty of children. Take a different one.”

Beelzebub shook his head. “Not anymore. They are all dead, brother.”

“Then make another,” Asmodeus glared.

“I could, but I do not want to. This child is better than any of the others I have sired.”

“What makes him so different?”

Smiling, Beelzebub looked up through the hole in the roof that the fallen beam created. “He’s stronger. I can feel it. The power I feel coming from that child can mirror my own, in time.”

“You have never even seen the boy. How do you know this.”

“Could you not feel Magnus’ power before you met him? Is that not how you found him, when his magic appeared, in the first place?”

Asmodeus gave up his side of the argument and nodded.

“It is the same for me. Most children’s powers remain dormant until they are older. Until they can control it, but not him. He has had control over his power since he was born. More control, which makes it easier for him to learn. I felt him the moment he came into the world.”

“Then why did you not get him then?” Asmodeus paced around the other man.

“I tried. The women kept moving around for a couple months before leaving him with the shadowhunters. I could not find her in time.”

“Well that’s not my family’s problem.” Asmodeus stopped his pacing and stared at the taller man angrily. “The child belongs to my son now. Leave them alone or I will step in.”

“Oh calm down, brother,” Beelzebub chuckled, waving off Asmodeus’ anger. “I plan on waiting until the child is older until I retrieve him. I am not to fond of children so I will wait until adulthood. It will be easier to communicate to him then.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “Yes. Wait until he is older. That will be your own undoing.”

Beelzebub shook his head and turned from his brother, beginning to walk out of the ruined building. “I do not think it will. He will be mine, in time. I am a patient man, when I want to be.” Then he was gone. 

“As am I, brother.”

Sighing, Asmodeus shook his head and brought a hand to his temple, trying to rub the ache away that grew from his talk with Beelzebub. A thousand different scenarios popped into his head and he tried to think of a tactical approach to each one. He knew Beelzebub well, he was not the brightest bulb out of all their brothers, but he was the strongest, after Lucifer that is. He had to think of a way to deter the man away from his sons family. He himself was the cause of enough of their pain and he swore to himself that he will help prevent another. He refuses to see his sons in agony over a lost child, so he will make sure Beelzebub stays away. 

Even if he has to kill his brother himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning, this is just an introductory story, so we will see Beelzebub and Jack again soon enough. All hell will break loose!
> 
> See you guys soon for the next part in this series. It’s another kid fic because I need this character in the story before I do any story’s with the kids as adults. But stay tuned because we have a lot ahead!
> 
> Love you all 💜


End file.
